Trust issues
by yeetmstr
Summary: Dallas is a young 18yo with only his sister to call family. His adventures start when he takes the night guard position at freddy's. Will the animatronics put their trust in him or will they forever have trust issues. Sorry if the story seems rushed I'm trying ...
1. Pg:1

**A/N:**** make sure to let me know what you think of the story or what you think should happen next!**

After his parents died in a car accident 5 years ago Dallas had a rocky childhood. not in the way that he was poor as he was quite the opposite, but in the fact that he was bullied for being an orphan.

With only his sister to take care of him he would regularly get into fights at school. As his counselor accurately explained one day after one of his fights.

"I think you're a great kid Dallas I just think your too distracted."

It was true Dallas had been distracted by his parents death ever since the accident, but there was more. He felt like a part of him was missing, and he wasn't talking about his arm which was amputated in an accident when he was five. he was thinking about something else or should I say someone?

"This fucking sucks" i said as i got up from my computer

" I'm going crazy being stuck in here! maybe I should look for some jobs or something to pass the time?"

I paced my garage back and forth hoping to think of something i could do.

"I could buy another car and fix it" i murmured.

"nah I already have my hands full"

i look down at the two cars that i had grown to love. On the right next to his work bench was a fully restored 1986 Toyota 4runner. That my mother drove when she was alive. It was completely stock with only a light bar modification in the grill. On the left was a battered 1975 280z that i was in the process of restoring. It was my dad's, and i wanted to finish what he had started. He couldn't just get another car I fear that he would possibly abandon a project and to him that was the worst thing he could possibly do.

"I'll check around for some jobs I guess... better than going insane" I murmured as I sat back down at the computer.

As I scrolled through all the ads for jobs in the area my eyes started to get heavy I had been up for hours and didnt realise that it was almost 8:am.

Still scrolling I found one ad that caught my attention. "Night guard position available" was all that the ad said but the picture was all too familiar. The job was in the next town over and i didnt mind driving so it might be good for me!

I picked up my phone i looked at the time, "Holy shit its 8:30?! I almost yelled.

Rubbing my eyes I decided I would call and see if I could get an interview for that night guard the number on the ad I was met with a pre recorded message saying that the Restuarant was closed until 9am.

I sighed and decided I would take a shower instead. After my shower which I could have sworn was five minutes but after looking at the clock on my phone I realized it was a 45 minute shower, I felt quite a bit better. I fixed my hair and got dressed as I normally would, and finally got the guts to call freddy's.

: "hello this is freddy fazbers pizza how may I help you!"

: "H-Hi I'm thinking about coming in for the night guard position you have. When should i come in for an interview?"

: "Oh great! Umm you can come in whenever today but not tomorrow. We are closed on sundays. Umm Can I get your full name for the manager please?"

: "umm yeah my name is Dallas Howell."

: "alright dallas hope to see you soon! Bye bye!"

:"bye!" I said as I hung up the phone.

"She seemed very nervous and very quick to get off the phone. Maybe her first day?" I thought, shrugging it off as a weird thought.

"Well I can go in at any time so why not now?" I thought.

I walked into my house and quickly made some breakfast. Grabbing my keys I hopped into the 4runner and started on my way to freddy's.

It was about a 30 minute drive for me, but i didn't mind it was actually an escape for me to get stuff off my mind. And the views aren't that bad either.

After pulling into the parking lot and locking my truck I walked up to the restaurant and opened the door getting slapped in the face by the smell of pizza. The smell reminded me of my childhood. I spent most of my days at this restaurant. As I looked around I started to realize how worn down everything looked.

"Man this place took a real big financial hit back in the day"

I said remembering how my parents sued the restaurant for all the psychological damage caused on that day. Shaking my head I walked up to the main counter to be greeted by a woman. She was about 5 foot 8 and looked to be in her 20's.

"how may I help you?" The woman asked with a smile

"Hi I called earlier for the night guard position." I told her Her smile seemed to fade as she waved for me to follow her.

"Ok! I'll take you to the managers office so you can talk to him about it."

Walking down a hallway we reached a door that said management and the woman knocked on the door and opened.

"A night guard applicant is here sir." She said, The man sitting at the desk looked up with somewhat of a smile and waved me in he looked somewhat familiar.

"So Dallas was it?" The manager asked.

"yes sir." Dallas responded preying this would go well.

"No need to be formal kid call me Dylan" the manager said holding his hand out for me to shake.

Shaking Dylan's hand I responded. "Nice to meet you Dylan"

"You dont happen to be related to Daniel and Angela Howell do you" asked Dylan

"What the hell kind of question was that?" I Thought.

"Yeah they where my parents." I responded feeling a slight twinge of sadness.

"Sorry kid I didnt mean to bring up bad memories it's just I knew your parents and all." Dylan responded with a sliver of guilt in his voice.

"It's not a big deal" I responded.

"How did you know get to know them?" I asked

" they hired me as a temp, I worked for them up until the accident."

My eyes widened "oh my god I remember now! I remember you where helping my dad with his work before he died! I knew I recognized you!"

Dylan chuckled "yeah"

"What where you guys working on anyway? I was never allowed to even know." I asked hoping to get an answer

"Well..."


	2. Pg:2

**A/N: I'm still trying to figure out my formatting and shit so sorry if this looks bad. also make sure to let me know what you think it's really appreciated!**

It was two days later.

I had gotten the job at freddy's and was leaving my house to head to work, but I couldn't help but think about what Dylan had said before my interview.

"Well... you see I promised your father that I wouldn't tell anyone about his work. But I promise that you'll find out and all your questions will be answered soon. anyway as of now for the night guard position you'll sit in your office from 12am to 6am to make sure people don't break in and vandalize the restaurant or the animatronics."

"That left more questions in my head" I thought.

"Is there anything else I should know about." I asked also remembering some rumors I had heard a couple years ago.

"Yes actually, the animatronics seem to like to move around at night. We think its because they will seize up if they dont every so often." Dylan said as my heart sank.

" you think? Never mind. so... is there anything to keep them away from me if I need it?" I asked.

"Yeah you have doors" Dylan responded with a chuckle knowing how ridiculous it sounded. "but dont worry they most likely wont do anything to hurt you. They will most likely come by to see the new guard. So just close the door when they're near and you should be fine." Dylan added

"I dont know if that's supposed to make me feel better' but I guess I was looking for something interesting so if you'll allow me to take the job then I'd be happy to be on the team!" I said happily but also with a worried tone.

"Dont worry kid I wouldn't let someone as young as you take this job if I though you'd be in danger."

My thoughts where shattered when I nearly merged into the side of a semi truck. I was already 25 minutes into a 45 minute drive and the silence was killing Me more than I was thinking the animatronics would so I decided to turn on some music. Unlocking My phone I thought of what I wanted to listen to. "Hey Bixby play (bob moses - enough to believe)" My phone responded with the song I requested and I happily hummed along as the 20 minutes of my drive flew by. Next thing I knew I was sitting outside the restaurant.

It was oddly ominous and knowing I would get more anxious the longer I waited I quickly locked up my car and walked inside.

"Sheesh this place is way more creepy at night." I thought to myself.

Remembering the preparations I brought for tonight I relaxed a little. I had brought My Vape for the stressful situations, and also my taser if anything went south, and as a last resort I had my concealed carry pistol on me for if anything tried to attack me.

Entering my office I was greeted with a cluttered and dust covered desk and very dim lights. Sitting down in the chair that was in the middle of the room I idly looked around the room taking in all the information I could.

I flinched as the midnight bell rang somewhere in the building and the phone started to ring. Not knowing what to do I pushed the speaker button on the phone and listened.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Cool prank jackass." I thought as he continued to listen

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." "So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" "Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Spare me the details jackass." I murmured

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

As the call ended I picked up the and flicked through each camera my eyes scanning every pixel for anything out of place until I got to the main stage.

Looking over each of the animatronics I realized something. They looked like shit. No offense to them but they looked like they hadn't been taken care of since they where built. Which made me uncomfortable. I didnt like to leave things not taken care of.

It was part of my nature to fix things and seeing the animatronics like this it was understandable as to why they would be pissed. Then I realized something. One of them was gone.

Panicking slightly I quickly surfed through each camera. I was so fixed on the thought of fixing these guys that I hadn't even noticed that bonnie had moved. After about five seconds of panic I found bonnie at the end of the left hallway standing as still as a wall.

"Ok that's a little creepy but not too bad." I thought as I decided to check the stage again.

Everyone there was in there proper places but what I saw made My hair stand on end. Both China and freddy where looking at the camera with what looked like death's glare.

"I'm beginning to regret this job choice." I thought as I switched back to the left hallway just in time to see static.

Hearing heavy footsteps to my left I punched the door button as hard as I could regretting My decision immediately as I broke the door button leaving the door wide open.

"Shit.. "

Bonnie p.o.v

I knew exactly what I was gonna do. this guard had pissed me off enough and I was gonna make sure he wasn't gonna come back.

I instantly moved from the stage to the hallway and waited for the right moment. When the camera switched i waited for about five seconds to make my move. I knew he wouldn't expect me to come to the office this early. I started my March towards the the office. I heard him hit the door button but nothing happened this was my chance. I stomped into the office. But almost instantly my anger was replaced with shock.

Sitting in front of me was a younger guy maybe in his late teens. He had somewhat long light brown hair with hazel eyes and looked like he had just been slapped in the face. I realized I was staring and I looked away not wanting to make this any more awkward so i walked out to go tell the others that we had a new guard.

I went straight to the main stage completely forgetting about the purple curtains to my left.

Dallas p.o.v

The giant purple bunny rounded the corner and she looked pissed.

I was prepared for anything but as soon as she saw me her expression changed from mad to almost what looked like confusion and shock at the same time.

she sat there for a moment just staring. Then she shifted her weight on her feet like was nervous and left without even looking back.

"wait I should take the time I have to quickly fix the door!" I thought.

I quickly rolled my chair over to the door and started to fix it not realizing that something was running down the left hall.

by the time I had heard the the footsteps I had no time to react. it was too late. All I saw was red.


	3. pg:3

**A/N: let me know what format you like best pg1 pg2 or pg 3. Also I'm probably gonna reconfigure and or rewrite chapter 1 idk. Anyway let me know what you think and I'll talk to you guys after the page**

Everything was black and everything was silent. After what seemed like hours I started to hear muffled voices. I couldn't make out what they where saying but one voice was definitely more frantic.

As my body started to regain feeling everything hurt. It had felt like I had been tackled by a pro football player. With the cold floor against my face it was incredibly uncomfortable and I could almost guarantee that my nose was broken.

Groaning I slowly made my way to my hands and knees not bothering to check why the talking stopped or what the talking even was. I fumbled around looking for my backpack and eventually found it. Grabbing the extra shirt out of my bag I balled it up and covered my nosebleed. Looking around I couldn't find what the hell could've hit me so hard.

Pulling the chair back to the center of my office being mindful of the small puddle of blood on the floor I sat down and relaxed.

"Well I'm not dead" I thought.

Grabbing the tablet I surfed the cameras reaching the the stage I realized that none of the animatronics where there I quickly scanned almost every camera and I couldn't see any of them anywhere. The realization set in that the only place they all could be was right outside the doors and I knew for a fact the one of them didnt close.

Standing up I walked over to the right door and quickly tapped the light button. Nothing. This stressed me out if they where on this side I could at least close the door but no. Closing the door for insurance I turned around to be almost face to face with bonnie.

"Shiiiiittt! I almost yelled jumping back and going into a coughing fit.

I took a second to calm myself back down and looked back in Bonnie's direction. She had taken a few steps back, and also was giving me an apologetic/worried look . Keeping a close eye on her I reached into my backpack I brought and grabbed the painkillers I had packed. They weren't going to do much but it was better than nothing. still Rifling through my backpack I realized I didnt bring any water.

"Damn it" I groaned as I punched the door.

turning my back against the door i slid down it to sit. It was starting to get a little awkward as the silence continued. I could see bonnie fidget in place also uncomfortable with the silence. Then it hit me

"could they talk?" I thought. "Might as well ask" responding to myself.

"H-hey bonnie?" My voice cut through the silence suddenly. The bunny directted her attention toward me almost surprised that I was even talking to her.

" this is probably a dumb question but... Can you guys talk? She stared at me blankly then nodded slowly confirming my question.

"Is there a reason your not speaking right now, like Is your voice broken?" I asked. she nodded and hung her head in sadness.

By the looks of her appearance her voice could have gone out years ago. I couldn't imagine losing the ability to speak for that long.

" do you know why or how your voice broke?" I asked. Bonnie shook her head knowing she would probably never speak again. Seeing the animatronic In front of me get even more sad an idea popped into my head

"uh I could try to fix your voice if you'd like me to bonnie" her ears perked up at the thought but gave me somewhat of a worried glance.

"Only if you want. " I responded.

standing up I pulled the now blood covered shirt from my face and examined it.

" can you tell me where the restroom are bonnie I need to was all this blood off my face and shirt."

She nodded as she pointed behind me then to the left. I blinked before I realized she was trying to give me directions.

"Can you just lead me to it? I asked chuckling and opening the door behind me.

She nodded almost shyly and walked past me waving for me to follow. After washing my face, and shirt I took the painkillers I had been holding on to and we walked back to the office.

"who was the one that tackled me?" I asked. Bonnie picked up the tablet off the desk and played with it for a minute before handing it to me. When I looked I was shocked, the once closed purple curtains where wide open with freddy and chica both consoling a red fox animatronic who looked mortified as if he just killed someone.

"The fox?" I asked. Earning a nod from bonnie.

"Well..." I said scratching my neck "tell him not to worry about it. Accidents happen and everything's fine now." She looked at me with wide eyes like she had just seen a ghost.

Bonnie p.o.v

I was in shock. This kid had just forgiven foxy without a second thought.

"What's wrong?"

His words snapped me out of my shock. I gave him a dismissive wave, and a nod and walked out to relay what he had said.

I walked up to the cove and stood inbetween freddy and chica and told them that the kid had woken up and also told him what he'd said. Needless to say they where as surprised as me. Foxy more so than anyone because he was the one who clocked the kid in the first place. I also mentioned that he offered to fix my voice which surprised everyone again. No one had offered to fix us since the 80s and now here this kid was offering fixing and forgiveness.

We where all sceptical as this seemed too good to be true. we would have to test to see if he was for real, and sadly this ment we would have to put him through some dangerous situations.

Dallas p.o.v

It had been about ten minutes since bonnie left the office. I had fixed the door and cleaned up all the blood that was on the floor.

Slowly I tapped the tablet examining each room.

It had been years since I had been here so a lot of what I was seeing was somewhat unfamiliar.

Going back to the cove camera the animatronics still seemed to be talking, but almost as soon as the camera turned on they all looked at it with almost angry look. Not wanting to upset anyone I decided to look somewhere else.

Nothing else really happened the rest of the night accept the animatronics seemed to be angry with me. Every time I would see one of them on the camera they would just glare at me.

"What did I do?" I wondered.

The six am bell went off and I packed all my stuff up. I walked down the hall into the main dining area the first thing I saw or should I say felt was the cold glare of each of the animatronics.

"Ok seriously what the fuck did I do?" I mentally screamed.

Walking out the door into the parking lot I bumped into Dylan the manager.

"Oh! Dallas how was your first night?"

"Uh it was fine... other than my nose and the fact that I think they hate me now it went somewhat well."

"what happened with your nose?" Dylan asked.

I continued to tell him all about what happened between me and the animatronics.

"Hmm I see... well you're still coming back right?" Dylan asked in a concerned tone.

" I dont have a reason not to so yes... I am." I responded.

Dylan seemed to relax at this and sighed "alright I'll see you tonight then. Oh and also if you ever want to come in for food just tell the waitress that your the night guard and she'll get you whatever you want."

"Oh! Nice I'll have to come in this afternoon! "I'll see you later though I've gotta go make sure I didnt break anything but I'll see you tonight!" I yelled as I walked to my car.

"Alrighty I'll see you later! Have a good day kid! He responded.

Turning on some music I drove home slightly worried about what tonight would bring.

Dylan p.o.v

What Dallas had told me was troubling I needed him here to move things forward, and with how he said the animatronics where acting something was going to happen.

I was going to have to call in a reinforcement.

Picking up my phone I called the number I was given years ago.

"Hey you know I wouldn't call if I didnt need to but I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight so watch the kid, and only get involved if you need to we dont want to scare him away."

**A/N: oh shit here we go boys and girls **


	4. pg:4

**A/N: IMPORTANT! if you have read this story before todays date of feb/28/2018 then please re read the first 3 chapters. I have changed and/or added quite a bit to the story so as to not confuse people i recommend you reread. thank you and enjoy! also ask any questions you'd like and ill try my best to answer them!**

I had just gotten on the freeway to drive back home, and The sun was just barely peaking over the mountains.

"Why where the animatronics so pissed with me all of a sudden? What did I do?"I thought.

"Was it that i offered to fix bonnie? Did they get offended by that?"

Focusing my attention back to the road I mindlessly hummed to the music that was playing trying to take my mind off the problem. It was about 20 minutes into the trip back home. I was relaxed the subwoofer in the back practically giving me a Massage. I started to notice that there where no cars around me.

looking in my rearview mirror there where no headlights and looking forward there where no taillights. Checking my blind spots to confirm my suspicions.

"huh weird" I thought.

I turned back to the road and immediately slammed on my brakes smoking all 4 of my tires. stopping inches from the animatronic that was frozen in fear in front of me, it took a second for me to process what was happening.

The animatronic was a bunny just like bonnie but blue instead of purple. She looked like it had been beat up Pretty badly and also looked somewhat injured if possible.

Making sure that no cars where coming I got out of my car and attempted to approach the bunny. She frantically tried backing away from me only to trip over herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I said trying to calm her down but also trying to keep watch for any cars.

"Look I know you've just met me but its really dangerous to be out here, I can help you out but you need to trust me." I said holding out my hand.

She backed away farther and frantically shook her head clearly scared.

"Alright... I'll leave then." I sighed as I turned around and got back in my truck.

Turning my truck on i looked back at the animatronic she still looked frightened but was limping toward my car?

This surprised me.

She looked in through the window like she was checking for danger before looking at me.

"Are you getting in?" I asked with uncertainty.

She looked at me then behind her into the woods then back at me and nodded almost shyly. reaching over and opening the door she climbed into the passenger seat. Quickly shoving the transmission into 1st we started off the drive again. This time twice as awkward.

The blue animatronic watched every move I made cautiously. I made sure to not make quick movements as to help keep her calm.

Reaching for my phone I unlocked it and held down the Bixby button. "Hey Bixby play Country Roads - by John Denver." I said. the blue bunny was confused, but quickly became amazed as the music started to play throughout the car. I began to sing along almost forgetting the awkwardness between us. And I had the feeling that she was becoming more relaxed as well.

Finally making it home I decided to leave my truck outside as to make enough room for me to work on this new animatronic at my work bench.

Helping her out of the car and into the garage I decided to ask her the important question.

"Do you still want me to fix you?"

She looked at me like I was asking the dumbest question in the world and nodded.

"Ok that settles that then." I chuckled. "Now then what would you like me to start with?" I asked having her sit on my work bench.

She seemed to think before pointing to her legs.

"legs first?" I asked. she nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright! Let's get started then!" I said.

I pulled off all the fur plates on her legs being careful not to break anything that might be important to mounting them back on And was instantly surprised as her wiring was much more complex than i thought it would be.

I decided to start on the most important part, the framework. Checking all the welds and joints everything looked fine,

"nothing some grease cant fix." I said.

Moving on to her wiring I found some disconnect wires leading to what looked like a hydraulic cylinder, it was coverd in oil and looked like it wasnt functioning.

"Well it looks like I found the source of your limp" I said.

She seemed to wince at this and nod.

"I'm going to have to pull that solenoid out to rebuild it and it might hurt really bad so if you'll allow me to I'll try to be as careful as I possibly can." I said trying to keep her calm which seemed to work.

She just seemed to nod then braced herself for what was to come.

After about 2 hours of cleaning rebuilding parts and fixing wireing I was done fixing everything mechanical on this new bonnie. She definitely was uncomfortable but nothing I did seem to put her in pain so that was good, But now it was time to get on to the cosmetic items.

Her fur was coverd in dirt and oil especially where the blown solenoid was in her leg. taking each piece one at a time i would let it soak in soapy water and then scrub out all the dirt and oil before rinsing in warm water and drying it with a hairdryer.

After finishing assembling all of her cosmetic parts i let her walk around and get a feel for her newly rebuilt body as well as have her look herself over in the mirror. Her blue fur was more vibrant and was no longer matted down by the oil.

"What do you think? I asked standing behind her eager to earn a response. She turned around to face me tears running down her face.

"Whats wro..." i was cut off with a hug as she cried into my chest.

"I guess she likes it" i thought as i returned the hug.

"Is there anything else you need me to fix before i go to bed" i asked as i slowly pulled away from the hug not wanting to upset her.

She nodded shyly obviously embarrassed about the emotional aspect of their interaction.

"What is it that you need fixed?" I asked also slightly embarrassed.

She pointed into her mouth and almost instantly i knew what she was asking.

"Of course i need to fix your voice! I had almost complete forgot!" i said mentally slapping myself.

Having her sit back down on the work bench i pulled out her voice box and disassembled it. seeing that some wires where burned and the speaker itself was practically nonexistent i reached down into my audo supplies and searched for a speaker. finding one that was a bit oversized i mounted it in the case and reassembled the box with new wiring. Making sure the volume knob was at half i re wired it into the oversized bunny.

"Alrighty you should be able to speak now!" I said trying to hold in an excited smile.

She looked at me again with teary eyes and hugged me again "thank you" was all that came out if her mouth.

Toy bonnie p.o.v

I couldn't believe how fluid my motions where, and how good being clean for once felt! The only way i could explain it was like being fully rebuilt again. my excitement was building once again so i was going to go thank the kid that made me feel complete again.

Come to think of it what was his name? I had been so excited and emotional that i completely forgot to ask him.

I then stopped when i saw him sleeping on his couch.

"I guess I'll have to ask him later." I thought is a walked back into his garage.

"I guess i should probably shut down as well, im getting low on energy." I thought as i sat down on his work bench and powerd down.


	5. Pg:5

**A/N: I want to apologize for the random hiatus ive been dealing with moving houses and also debating on what direction i want to take this story. i appreciate everyone who is coming back to see the storys progress and again i apologize for my stupidity. without anymore stalling heres chapter 5. hope you like it and feel free to let me know how im doing. feedback is greatly appreciated.**

Waking up and rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes I looked around, it was starting to become dusk. The events from this morning replaying in my mind almost feeling like a dream. Looking down at my clothes and hands which where still coverd in dirt and grease so I decided to go and take a shower to clean and fully wake myself up. Walking upstairs and into my room i grabbed a clean pair of jeans and underwear and walked into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth after getting out of the shower and drying myself off. Putting on my jeans I walked back into my room to see bonnie looking out my window to the valley below.

"Thank god I brought my pants into the bathroom with me" I thought.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked as walked over to my closet.

She jumped and spun around quickly, but relaxed once she saw it was me.

"Sorry didnt mean to scare you." I said as I put on my favorite short sleeved shirt.

"I-Its ok." She murmured clearly embarrassed.

"So what Brings you to my mess of a room?" I asked as I put on my socks.

"I-I was just exploring around and j-just got distracted." She said timidly as she casted her eyes to the floor. I saw this and tried to think of something to say that would be less intimidating.

"Cool! Well explore all you want just dont go to the room at the end of the hall. Its my sisters room, and I dont think she would appreciate you walking in randomly."

She nodded at this seeming to relax but was still clearly tense. I had finished putting on my socks and shoes. "Well I'll be downstairs if you need anything, just let me know." I said with a smile.

Walking out of my bedroom and downstairs I made myself some food and brought it out to the garage. Munching on some toast I looked over the list of tasks I needed to do to get my 280z running and driving. "I better order parts so I can prepare to tear it down" I thought as I sat down at my computer.

I spent the next hour ordering parts and examining old parts to see if they where repairable. After getting everything ordered I decided to pull out the interior to help progress getting the car to a paintable state. While doing so bonnie walked into the garage.

"Hey whats up?" I asked as i pulled the carpet out of the car setting it to the back of the garage.

"N-nothing." She replied watching what i was doing.

" w-what are you d-doing?" She asked curiously.

"Im pulling apart the interior of this car so i can restore it." I responded. She just stared at me blankly.

"W-What?" She asked confused.

"im pulling it apart so i can fix it and make it nicer than it was previously." I responded as i pulled out the aftermarket speakers and threw them towards the trashcan. She nodded in understanding.

"Do y-you need any help?" She asked timidly.

I stopped thinking about what she just said. "I was not expecting her to ask that." I thought.

"Um yeah if you want to grab my toolbox from my workbench over there that would be pretty helpful. I said pointing to the work bench I fixed her on. She nodded and grabbed the box seeming surprised.

"Heavier than you expected?" I chuckled. She nodded and set the box down next to the car.

"A-anything else i can do?" She asked. I stopped and thought for a moment. "I guess if you want to clean out the back hatch then that would be helpful...Just put it all next to that pile of stuff." I responded.

She nodded and walked to the back of the car, but was instantly confused. "T-theres no handle!" She squeaked.

"press down on the lock that sticks out then pull up on the hatch." I responded as I started to unbolt the dash. She did so and started cleaning out the hatch.

There was awkward silence that filled the air and it was getting more uncomfortable by the second. Grabbing my phone I clicked shuffle on my music playlist shattering the silence with music.

About an hour later the whole interior of the car was laying on the ground. "I think thats enough work for one night" I said putting my tools back. "Thanks for your help... um actually i didnt get your name now that i think of it." I said turning to the blue bunny.

"O-oh yeah its Toy Bonnie or Bon for short" she said quietly.

"Well its nice to meet you Bon." I chuckled picking up my tool box and walking over to my workbench. "My name's Dallas if you care to know." I added.

"I-Its nice you meet you d-dallas. I cant thank you enough for fixing me earlier." She said. "Dont mention it... um if you dont mind me asking... Why where you so beat up?" I asked.

I turned around and leaned against the workbench seeing Toy Bonnie's expression change from one of shyness to one of a mixture of anger and fear.

"If your uncomfortable talking about it then you dont have to say anything. I was just curious." I said defensively hoping she wouldn't kill me for asking that question.

"its fine Its just something my old friends did." She said frowning.

"Sorry for bringing it up." I murmured.

"Its fine." she responded.

Checking the time on my phone i almost choked. "Holy shit its already 11?! I've gotta get ready for work!" I ran upstairs and put on my freddy's staff shirt and windbreaker jacket and ran back downstairs into the garage.

"Alright I've got to leave, but feel free to do anything or go anywhere except my sisters room. Ill be back at about 7 tomorrow... if I dont die." I said opening the garage.

"Why would you die?" She asked concerned.

"Well freddy and friends dont seem to like me very much." She looked at me confused. "freddy? You mean fred?" She asked.

"no... i mean freddy like freddy fazbear." i replied.

"Yeah fred fazbear" she said.

"Ok... can you describe this fred you speak of cause i have a feeling that we are not talking about the same animatronic." I said rubbing my face.

"Well he's a bear he wears a top hat and a bow tie." She said. "Ok anything else? Like does he have the same red blush that you have?" I asked. "of course he does why wouldn't he?" She Asked confused.

"Alright well we are not talking about the same animatronic then." I said

"what do you mean?" She asked.

"look i cant exactly explain everything right now because i have to go. But as of now it seems like each of you have doppelgangers. Meaning there is two Bonnie's two freddy's two chica's and two foxy's. Which also means that there are eight animatronics in total." I said explaining as much as possible in the shortest amount of time.

As i finished my sentence i got light headed. "Nine" where the only words i heard until everything came back to me.

"Woah what the hell just happened?" I asked looking at toy bonnie.

"What?" She asked obviously still confused by my statement about eight animatronics earlier.

"Never mind its probably nothing" i said shaking my thoughts away. "Ive got to go." I said as i quickly jumped in my truck and hauled ass to the restaurant.

Toy bonnie p.o.v

"theres more than four of us?" I thought. "Hopefully they like dallas as much as i do." I thought before shaking my thoughts and a blush away.


	6. pg:6

**A/N: should i make longer chapters or do you like the length that the chapters are already at?**

The drive to freddy's was uneventful, other than a few sports cars that were street racing there were no problems. Pulling into the parking lot and locking my truck I walked into the restaurant observing more of the place.

The walls looked like they hadn't been taken care of as paint and stickers where chipping off. The ceiling had stains from water damage everywhere and the tables were stained with grease. "Jesus could they not afford new tables at least?" I thought.

the familiar feeling of the animatronics glare was almost instantly present. Glancing at the stage and pirates cove confirmed my senses.

"This is gonna be a long night" i thought.

Brushing off the animatronics glare I walked down the hallway and into the office. Looking at the time I saw that it was 11:47.

"I hope i didn't piss off the animatronics too much"

my thoughts were shattered when I heard breaking glass.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I muttered. I walked out and down the hallway to the main dining area to find some guy standing in front of the main stage. Walking up behind him making sure I kept my distance I told the guy to leave.

"Yo man you're not supposed to be here!" The guy quickly turned obviously not expecting anyone to be here. I instantly recognized him realizing how much danger i was in. Looking at the animatronics i could see there gazes had changed from me to behind me. Quickly spinning around turned just in time to get tackled by another person.

It was Scott and Anderson, these guys had tormented me throughout high school and now i had to deal with them here and now.

Quickly shoving Anderson off me i stood up and stumbled backwards into the stage. I finally regained composure as Scott took a swing at me, he connected with my jaw just enough for it to hurt but not enough to daze me. Stumbling back i from the recoil i was ready for scotts second swing.

Freddy p.o.v

one of the men punched the new guard in the jaw but that only seemed to make him mad as the guy swung again only for the guard to dodge and punch him in the ribs.

"Fuck you scott!" the guard yelled at the man he punched.

The man now named Scott seemed to growl at this and charged the guard. He seemed to be expecting this and pushed himself out of scotts path. Having build up too much momentum scott couldn't stop and had to run past the guard. He had to admit the kid could fight.

3rd person p.o.v

dallas had dodged Scott's charge and was now having to deal with Anderson, he was about one and a quarter times Dallas's size and was a total jockey always thinking he was the best. His size wasn't the thing that scared dallas, it was his knack for weapons. Anderson growled as he pulled out his switchblade. Dallas's eyes narrowed at this.

"What are you planning on doing Anderson?" Dallas asked.

"You'll find out fucker!" He growled as he started a brisk pace towards dallas, but before he got even three steps into his charge he was stopped by a large brown paw shoving him backwards as freddy and co stepped off stage.

Checking his watch dallas saw that it was 12:10. He relaxed slightly but that almost instantly disappeared as He got locked onto a chokehold and felt the cold barrel of a gun to his temple.

Struggling to breathe dallas looked at the animatronics panicked. They seemed as panicked as him some more than others. not only that they were pissed as well, whenever any of them would make eye contact with him there expressions would change slightly but he didnt think to much into it given that he had a gun to his head.

Dallas p.o.v

Struggling to breathe I though about the position I was in. This was going to go one of two ways. I was gonna die. Or I was gonna pass out then die. Hoping it was gonna be option two my vision started to get blurry, all the threats about killing me slowly started to get muffled.

Darkness was creeping around my vision threatening to completely take over. almost instantly i felt the pressure on my neck released and fell to my knees gasping and coughing for air as i slowly regained my vision.

Crawling towards one of the tables I sat myself down trying to get rid of the dizziness that washed over me. Leaning back i realized the reason i was released in the first place. A golden version of freddy toward over scott his eyes limited to two tiny points. To say he looked pissed was an understatement.

3rd person p.o.v

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Golden freddy asked his voice cracking in anger.

Scott just stood there petrified at the fact that all the stories he was told were true and now he had one of the most talked about legends in town in front of him. Finally snapping out of his fear scotts fight or flight senses kicked in and chose flight. Scott bolted towards the door with Anderson only a second behind.

"Hm pussy" golden freddy huffed under his breath.

Dallas p.o.v

watching Scott and Anderson run out of the restaurant practically shitting themselves made me want to laugh my ass off but the reality was already setting in. i was now alone with five animatronics that not even 10 minutes ago where giving me the death glare. Slowly standing up i tried to walk only to have my knees give out and stumble back into the table.

"you alright dallas?"golden freddy asked.

I was surprised to say the least "he remembered my name?"i thought.

Looking at golden freddy I attempted to speak but all that came out was coughs. So i decided to just give him a thumbs up. Finally regaining some stability i slowly made my way over to the water fountain every move i made i could feel the animatronics stare. it was pretty obvious that bonnie chica foxy and freddy didn't trust me one bit, but golden freddy seemed almost instantly acted like my bestfriend.

"Maybe its because of what happened all those years ago." I thought. Wiping my face clean from water, i turned around to be met with 5 separate pairs of glowing eyes. Feeling my anxiety start to skyrocket so i decided to break the silence.

"What..?" i asked.

As i just stood there petrified of what was going to possibly happen next. 4 of the five animatronics went back to their place still watching me, leaving golden freddy alone in the center of the room.

"Oooookaaayyy then im gonna go back to my office." I said pointing to the general area of the office.

"ill walk you there." Golden freddy responded. I froze at this.

"Why" i asked cautiously

"so i can answer your questions" he responded "im assuming you have quite a bit."

I nodded but didn't say anything as i resumed my pace to the office.

sitting down in the worn out office chair i rubbed the sore spot on my jaw where Scott had connected his swing. Noticing this golden freddy frowned.

"You need me to go get some ice?" He asked.

"Nah i should be fine" i responded.

"You look like you need it... I'll be quick." And with that he left.

Almost instantly after his footsteps faded away, freddy suddenly stormed through the opposite door along with all the others and picked me up pinning me against the wall knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Listen to me kid i dont give a shit what goldie thinks about you, but if i see you back here tomorrow night then you might as well be a dead man. You understand?" He growled.

I couldn't respond as i was trying to regain the air i had lost, but he wanted a definite answer shaking me violently.

"You understand!?" He yelled

"Freddy what the hell!?" Golden freddy yelled as he dropped the ice pack he was holding and shoved freddy off me.

The two bears started arguing and shoving each other. I didn't hear anything that was said as i was to focused on my breathing. My whole body was sore and ached and tears streamed down my face but not of pain or sadness, but anger.

I had been nothing but nice to people my whole fucking life and every single person either gave me a "fuck you" in return or just bullied me and i had finally had enough.

Standing up my adrenaline was at an all time high all the pain i was feeling earlier had vanished. Standing beside the two arguing bears my blood was boiling.

"HEY!" I yelled. that didnt get any attention from any of the animatronics as they where much louder. After yelling a few more times with no response i could tell my voice was going to be gone soon, And at this point i was pissed.

Without hesitation i pulled my pistol out and fired a round into the ceiling making everyone jump and shut up.

The atmosphere changed almost instantly. Everyone had their eyes on me or more so the gun.

"Freddy hold out your hand..." I said starring him dead in the eyes.

Everyone including golden freddy was very worried at this point

"l-look i-i..."

"Shut the fuck up and hold your hand out!" I yelled cutting freddy off.

He reluctantly did so. Looking at his open hand i took a deep breath and set the gun in his hand. Everyone seemed relieved but still uneasy especially freddy given that he had never held a gun.

"Im coming back tomorrow wether you like it or not..." I said staring him in the eyes "so either you dont trust me and kill me right here right now or you trust me and move on from all this."

**A/N: oh snap a cliche cliffhanger! **


	7. pg:7

**A/N: much love to everyone who is following or is going to follow your support is greatly appreciated! i blew up my cars transmission the other day and im trying to fix it so im slightly panicked lmao. anyway heres the page hope you enjoy!**

3rd person p.o.v

Everyone just sat there, shocked by what Dallas had just said.

"W-What!?" Freddy asked in shock

"You said if i come back then I'll be a dead man, and im definitely coming back... so what are you gonna do about it?" Dallas asked.

Freddy was in shock he had only wanted to scare this guard away but instead got the choice to kill him. This made him sick to his stomach, none of them other than foxy had hurt anyone let alone killed anyone ever. Having a wave of nausea wash over him Freddy Dropped the gun on the security desk and walked out of the office with the other animatronics following him being as shocked and shaken up as Freddy.

Dallas's p.o.v

Freddy looked horrified before he looked sick to his stomach. Practically tossing the gun to the desk he and the other animatronics left the office almost running. Grabbing my gun i put it back in its holster. And sat back in the office chair.

"What the hell was that?" Golden Freddy asked obviously still processing what just happened.

"I gave him my trust and called his bluff." I said quietly.

I was still quite surprised by freddy's actions he seemed serious when he said that i might as well be a dead man if i came back. "Are you insane?"

I looked up to meet golden Freddy's glare he was definitely upset now. "I dont know... probably." I responded calmly

"...And what if he actually shot you?!" Golden freddy asked through gritted teeth

"I dont know... its not like anyone would care anyway." I responded.

Golden freddy's expression softened a little. "What makes you say that?"

"I dont know maybe its the fact that ive been treated like shit my whole life, or maybe its the fact that every other word out of people's mouths is kill yourself, or maybe its the fact the even kid friendly animatronic characters seem to want to treat me like absolute shit. But I wouldn't know cause apparently im just overreacting!" I was practically yelling by the end of my rant tears threatening to fall. Goledn freddy looked horrified.

"When they say money cant buy you happiness a lot of people dont believe it... but its an ugly truth and it fucking sucks." I added

"Jesus I probably sound like some kind of bratty rich kid." I said rubbing my face.

Hearing some rustling to my left i look to see bonnie and foxy both with looks of shock and horror.

"I take it you both heard my rant then?" I asked.

They both nodded and looked around trying to avoid looking at me. I sighed

"I'll be right back I need a drink and a moment to myself... I'll be in the bathroom if there's an emergency."

Brushing past golden freddy I checked my watch to see that it was barely past 1AM.

"Jesus I didnt think that the night would be this long."

As I entered the dining room I ignored freddy and chica's gaze and walked into the bathroom. Washing my face i thought about what I had said. I guess its somewhat true the only person who would really miss me would be my sister as she was the only one in my family who offered to take care of me when our parents died.

"I dont want to put my sister through losing another family member." I thought as i dried my face off with paper towels.

Walking out into the dining room i glanced over towards the stage to see all the animatronics including golden freddy talking. Turing around i was now looking at the doors where scott and Anderson broke in. Seeing the shards of glass everywhere i started walking down the left hall (if your sitting in the office) to get to the supply closet.

Grabbing the broom and dust pan i walked back out to the dining area and started sweeping the glass into the dust pan also making sure to clean the glass off the mats as well.

"Dallas!"

I jumped as i heard my name come from the stage.

3rd person p.o.v

As dallas cleaned up the glass the animatronics were talking.

"Freddy what the hell where you doing?" Goldie asked.

"I was just trying to scare him away!" Freddy responded defensively.

"I know, but he is more important to us than you can imagine!" Goldie responded.

"Dallas!" Goldie yelled causing the guard to jump.

"Yeah?" Dallas responded still sweeping up glass.

"Can you come here fo a second?" Goldie asked.

"Uhh yeah can i put the broom and pan away first? Dallas asked a little uneasy.

"Sure! just be kinda quick i have a lot of explaining to do."

Dallas quickly walked down the hall and put the broom and dust pan away.

"What does he need to explain?" Dallas thought.

As he walked back to the stage. Walking up to the stage Dallas sat on the end of one of the tables.

Dallas p.o.v

I cleared my throat to get the animatronics attention.

"So... what do you need me for? I asked not liking the amount of eyes that where on me at the moment.

"Well like i said earlier im gonna answer any questions you have, plus there are some things that you dont know that we need to get out of the way." Golden freddy responded.

"Ok then lets get the important stuff out of the way first then." I said shrugging.

"Alright well there's no way to lay this on you all easily, but here goes nothing. Golden freddy said also motioning to the others.

"Um dallas you are our owner..."

He was right there was no way to say that easily.

"What!?" freddy practically yelled the others juat as shocked.

"Woah... hold on a minute, what do you mean I'm your guy's owner? " I asked

"I mean that in the most literal sense dallas. You own us." Golden freddy responded.

"How is that possible though?" I asked.

"Your father built us and any other animatronics that were for these restaurants."

"Ok... But why didn't he tell me about you" i asked motioning to everyone.

"He was worried that you'd be afraid of the restaurant because of the incident." Golden freddy responded.

"What incident?" Freddy asked concerned.

I looked at golden freddy, who looked in distress. "He remembers what happened i guess." I thought.

"Dont worry I'll tell them." I said trying to calm the golden bear.

"Do you guys remember the killings back in 2006?" They all just nodded

"Thats the incident we are talking about."

"But what does that have to do with you?" Freddy asked obviously wanting answers "i mean we all know the story he lured 5 kids into the ba..."

"6... he lured 6 kids into the back but only killed five before someone caught him" i responded inturupting Freddy

"I was supposed to be the sixth" i added casing my eyes to the floor.

At this point the animatronics where stunned they had been kept in the dark about everything that was being said and where taking time to process everything.

"How can we trust that your telling the truth?" Freddy asked still not quite convinced.

"He numbered his victims..." i responded

"He would carve the number into each of his victims back, and because i was number six..." i stood up and turned around, lifting my shirt and jacket to reveal the scar of the number that was crudely carved into my skin all those years ago.

Everyone was silent for minutes

"I-im sorry kid... sorry for the hell that you were put through." Freddy responded.

"Its fine." I responded. "Im over it now" I added smiling.

I could see heartbreak and anger in the animatronics.

"Why the hell where we kept in the dark about this?" Freddy asked somewhat irritated at Golden freddy.

Golden freddy shrugged. "I didnt want you guys worrying about it."

"Hey theres no reason to get angry i was just as uninformed as you guys." I said Trying to keep freddy calm.

looking at the rest of the animatronics i saw that bonnie looking upset. "i guess nows the bet time as ever to apologize." i thought

"Uh bonnie im sorry if I offended you by asking if you wanted your voice box fixed. I said scratching my neck.

Everyone including bonnie looked dumbfounded.

"Did i say something wro..." i was cut off by bonnie as she gave me a hug. i panicked slightly until i realized she wasn't trying to kill me and returned the hug.

"Is this a forgiveness hug?" she nodded pulling away and walking back to where she was previously now smiling.

"Wait a minute how can we trust that he won't abandon us like your father/our creator did?" Freddy asked obviously still unhappy about the circumstances.

It hit me at this moment that they didnt know about my dads death. I looked at golden freddy his eyes filled with sadness.

"You didnt tell them?!" I asked.

He shook his head staying silent.

"Tell us what?" Freddy asked already upset about how much was kept from them.

I sighed "when was the last time you saw my father, freddy?"

He thought about the question before responding "Id say about five years ago."

I sighed again they where not gonna be happy about this.

"Chances are that you last saw my dad about a day or two before he died" I said biting my lip to keep myself from tearing up.

My words hit hard almost not seeming real. Checking my watch I realized that it was almost 6 am.

"Im sorry guys I gotta go its 5:57" I said."um I'll be back tonight if you wanna talk about it...Shit i gotta go pack my things and get ready to explain why there's a window out as well." I said. Subconsciously Waving bye to the animatronics.

Grabbing my jacket from the office I could already hear Dylan swearing about the glass.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked as I came down the hall.

"Two dickwads broke in and assaulted me" I said showing him the bruises on my jaw and neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine." I responded.

"So did you have any more problems tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Not many just had golden freddy explain a lot to me and save me from those two ass hats from earlier." I responded.

"Oh cool so you know that you own them and stuff?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah and they know about my dads death now as well." I said looking at the stage the animatronics now looking upset which was understandable.

"I do have one last question." I asked with a sigh.

"Alright what is it" Dylan asked

"If these guys live here then where are the toys?"

**A/N: oof big upsets here in page 7 hopefully all is not bad in page 8!**


	8. pg:8

**A/N: so I've been writing for a while at this point. and I now have the pilot chapter for another fnaf story... if you want me to publish it let me know. also holy shit! over 1k views in less than a month! damn! Anyway in the meantime enjoy this page of my thoughts xD.**

"How the hell do you know about the toys!" Dylan hissed as he pulled me to the far side of the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"The toys were deactivated years ago how do you know about them?"

"Uhhh"

I was worried I would get into trouble if i told the truth, but then i realized something. I owned them so he had no right to say i shouldn't know about them.

"Thats none of your business i own them thats how i know." I responded slightly annoyed.

Dylan went red in the face as he knew he was being out played but kept his cool.

"Look the only way you could know about them is if you broke into the sister location so im going to ask one more time. How do you know about the toys?" He asked accusingly through clenched teeth.

I sighed not wanting to escalate this situation. "I found toy bonnie on my way home last night."

Dylan looked at me in disbelief. "What?" He hissed clearly upset

"What im telling you the truth!" I hissed back.

"Well then tell me what happened."

I huffed and proceeded to tell Dylan the events of last night. His face of anger almost completely disappearing.

"Wait so you fixed her? She didnt need to be fixed...your dad had rebuilt all of them before he died." Dylan said with a troubled look.

"Dallas i know you now own the animatronics but i need to know you'll take care of them they mean a lot to me personally and they ment a lot to your dad."

"Why would i not take care of them" i asked confused. " like ive told you i fixed toy bonnie. Im not just gonna leave them to fend for themselves." I added.

Dylan sighed in relief seeing that my response was genuine. "Sorry just dont know you well enough, Its hard to trust people these days. Im sure you'll do a great job taking care of these guys." "Anyway I'll send you the sister location's address so you can check up on the toys. As for toy bonnie i dont know what you should do with her and to be honest its up to you given that they have been retired." Dylan said.

"Ok I'll figure it out, but in the meantime im gonna go home and pass the fuck out." I responded walking out the door.

The drive home was uneventful as nothing happened. Walking into the garage I saw that toy bonnie was curled up in the corner shaking.

"Whats wrong Bonnie?"

She looked up revealing her ripped and dented face mask. Just then my sister burst through the door baseball bat in hand.

"Dallas! Thank god this robot thing broke in last night." She said pointing to the blue bunny.

"Abby What the fuck did you do to her!" I yelled ripping the baseball bat out of her hands.

"What! i was defending myself it tried to fucking attack me!" She yelled back.

"I brought her home last night dip shit. She wasn't trying to attack you!" I yelled walking over to toy bonnie.

I ignored all of my sisters yelling and focused on the cowering animatronic in front of me.

"Hey you alright? I asked softly.

She looked up at me oily tears streaming down her face giving an almost nonexistent nod. After Helping her up she hugged me burying her face into my chest.

"Wait is that thing crying?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"You smashed her face in with a fucking bat of course shes crying!" I snapped back.

Trying to comfort bonnie. Abby just sat there taking everything in.

"I-I d-didnt m-mean to s-scare her." toy bonnie murmured Through sobs.

"I know." I responded hushed. I glared at Abby.

"As fucking usual i have to fix something you've broken."

"I-i di..."

"Just leave. the damage is already done." I snapped cutting her off.

She frowned and walked out clearly upset. We sat there embracing for what seemed like ages before I worked up the calmness to speak.

"W-We should probably get you fixed up"

She nodded face still buried in my chest and pulled away blushing from her actions. Helping her up onto my work bench i got to work.

Pulling off her mask i used my workbench and hammer to push out everything before doing a final touch up with a detail hammer. Cleaning the oil off her mask i frowned knowing there was nothing I could do about the torn fur.

"Well its not the best but its about 100 times better than it was." I said putting her mask back on.

Toy Bonnie p.o.v

Looking in the mirror i was shocked, it looked like nothing had happened other then the small cut in my fur. I was speechless.

Turning around i tackled him into a hug giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. Dallad sat there for a second stunned before returning the hug.

Dallas p.o.v

I laid down on my bed tired from the nights events. Blushing slightly remembering Bonnie kissing me on the cheek. "she's pretty interesting thats for sure" I my phone I watched YouTube videos until I drifted to sleep.

Waking up I decided I was gonna look for the sister location. It was about 3PM so I had gotten plenty of sleep.

Hopping in the shower I thought about how I owned the animatronics. It angered me that no one bothered to let me know in advance about this, but I quick calmed back down thinking about how i could make their lives better.

I froze hearing the door to the bathroom open.

"Hey dallas your robot is wondering where you are." Abby said.

I sighed with relief. "She has a name!" I responded "and tell her I'll be down in a bit." I added.

"What is your name anyway?"

My heart sank at these words as there is only one person she could be talking too.

"O-oh my name is toy bonnie." Facepalming i peaked my head out of the curtains, water still dripping from my face.

"Um can i have you guys leave please im gonna be getting out soon." I asked

"What... we're siblings its not like I haven't seen you naked before." Abby responded.

"Im not really putting the emphasis on you abby!" I said annoyed.

It took a second before she realized what I was saying.

"You're not wanting to get out because of bonnie?" She asked almost devilishly.

"Uh sure lets go with that." I responded knowing she was planning on doing something to embarrass me.

"Nah i feel like staying here and chatting with bonnie until you step out." I was right.

"Seriously you're gonna do this now?!" I asked even more annoyed

"yep! Anything to get on your nerves!" She said happily.

I sighed frustrated. She had done this before. Shutting off the water i grabbed a towel off the rack. After drying myself off i wrapped the towel around my waist and pulled back the curtain to see both of them standing there chatting as she said they would be. Looking at abby with a glare i voiced my displeasure.

"I fucking hate you."

"I love you too bro" abby responded.

Looking at bonnie i could tell she was slightly embarrassed and blushing.

Also blushing slightly I walked past her to my room making sure to lock the door behind me.

Toy bonnie p.o.v

"Holy damn! He's pretty muscular" i thought before realizing something else.

His right arm was prosthetic almost looking exactly like how our endoskeletons look. Turning to his sister who of which I made up with after the whole baseball bat incident.

"How long has he had his arm like that?" I asked.

Her eyes seemed to sadden when i asked. "About 13 years. He got into a horrible accident when he was about 5."

I was shocked to hear this and also heartbroken. "Thats horrible!" I gasped.

"Truly." Abby responded.

Dallas p.o.v

After putting on my clothes and a hat I walked out to see abby and bonnie still talking.

"Hey abby can i ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead."

"Did you know that dad built her?" I asked pointing to Toy bonnie

"What?!" They both asked equally surprised.

"I found out last night that dad built her and 8 other animatronics. I was just wondering if you knew at all." I asked.

"No i didn't how did you find this out?" She asked not quite believeing me.

"Well the oldest animatronic at the freddy's I work at told me last night, And also Dylan the kid who worked with dad on all of his "projects" confirmed this." I explained.

"Which means I own all of you guys." I said pointing to Toy both stood there taking in all the information.

"S-so what are you gonna do?" Toy bonnie asked concerned.

"Well I'm definitely not gonna leave you guys to break or rot." I responded seeing the worry in toy Bonnie's eyes. She smiled at this relief.

"But that also means I have to get your friends. Which is who im going out to go see right now. I got the locations address last night..."

She froze in fear just like she did the night i found her.

"You alright?" Abby asked concerned.

She just shook her head and ran downstairs.

"What was that about?" Abby asked.

"To be honest I dont know but I think it has to do with the other Toy animatronics. And the condition I found her in." I responded " look you try to go comfort her, I'm gonna need all the daylight I can get which means I gotta leave right now." I added.

Abby nodded and gave me a hug before I left.

"Be careful. Otherwise I'll kill you." She chuckled

"I'll try. Also sorry for snapping at you last night. Bonnie seems like she's been through hell. Thats why I was so upset. " I responded.

"Its alright bro I understand, its in your nature to help people." She responded smiling. "Plus she seems to REALLY like you."

Abby p.o.v

Following Dallas out into the garage I couldn't see bonnie anywhere.

"Where the hell is she?! I thought. Before I realized that I hadn't checked the basement.

Walking down the stairs I checked everywhere, or at least I thought I did. I was getting frustrated. I was about to give up when i heard the sound of sobbing coming from the bar. The one place I thought was to obvious that she could be so i didnt bother checking.

Turning the corner my heart ached, bonnie was on the floor curled up withe her face in her knees her ears covering her eyes.

"H-hey bonnie you ok?" I asked.

She jumped but quickly calmed down realizing that is was me.

"I-im fine." she choked out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked hoping to open her up. She just shook her head.

"Well what can you tell me? Because if someone did something to hurt you my brother could be walking into a dangerous situation soon, And i know you dont want him being hurt from what we talked about earlier." She was horrified.

"Oh my god he could be walking into a death trap!"


	9. pg:9

**A/N: Im not incredibly happy with this page/chapter... it's shorter than I wanted, and a bit rushed. but hopefully i can recover from the slowing thought process and get back into the groove of things. anyway enjoy! also im probably going to post the start of that second fnaf story next week so watch for that. Hint: all the characters are gonna be female in that one lmao.**

Dallas P.o.v

Arriving at the old building I frowned. The building looked like it had been abandoned for a couple years. The parking lot was covered in cracks the paint on the building was almost completely coverd in graffiti and almost all the windows were broken and boarded up.

"They really left them in this shit hole?" I thought.

Grabbing my backpack and phone I got out of my truck and walked up to the building. Remembering I had to break in because Dylan had no keys.

planting my foot against the lock of the door I kicked hard sending the door wide open. Seeing nothing but darkness past the doorway I turned on my phone's flashlight and walked in not knowing what to expect.

Abby p.o.v

With Toy bonnie in the passenger seat of my car we sped down the freeway not caring if any cops saw us.

"what type of danger are we talking about here?" I asked

"life threatening. Some of the things they've done no human could survive." Toy bonnie responded.

"Shit." I muttered.

Pressing on the accelerator harder I was up to about 110 miles per hour (about 180 km per hour for non us readers). I had called Dylan and asked him where the old fazbears location was but he gave me sub par directions at best.

Finally making it to the building I was instantly worried.

"This place looks like it could be part of a horror movie." I said

"wait till you see the inside." Toy bonnie responded.

Dallas p.o.v

Walking inside the building I was surprised to see almost no damage other than small leaks here and there, and all the creepy kids drawings didn't help the environment either.

Finding a light switch I flipped it not expecting it to do anything but surprisingly it turned on some lights.

"Holy shit this place still has power?! I didn't expect that." I chuckled in amazement.

The main dining area was big filled with tables and booths. Looking at the stage my eyes met with the Toy animatronics. Toy foxy and Toy chica seemed to stare at me in fear while Toy Freddy's glare was full of hatred and anger.

"So... are you just gonna sit there and glare at me or are you gonna voice your displeasure?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Leave!" Toy freddy snapped in response. His voice was deeper than I expected but not as deep as other freddy's voice.

"Nah im good" I responded nonchalantly.

Stepping off the stage Toy freddy marched towards me leaving the other two on the stage. As he marched towards me he pulled his arm back ready to throw a punch, but as soon as he swung I quickly sidestepped and tripped him sending him stumbling forward.

Quickly regaining his balance Toy Freddy growled and swung again this time considerably quicker. not expecting this I closed my eyes and would have been clocked hard, but instead of feeling that bone rattling punch I heard metal on metal contact and was practically tackled by another animatronic.

Opening my eyes I was met with Toy Bonnie's green ones.

"Bonnie what are you doing here?!" I asked surprised

"keeping freddy from hurting you!" She responded helping me up.

Looking at Bonnie I could see where Freddy's punch had connected with her face.

"You ok?" I asked seriously

"Im fine" she responded rubbing her head.

Turning to Toy Freddy, he seemed to not even acknowledge the fact that he had hit Bonnie he actually seemed to be smiling after doing so.

"Are you not gonna apologize to her? I asked annoyed

"why should I? She walked into it." He snapped back.

This pissed me off and I knew exactly how to get him back if I could.

"Bon can you guys feel pain?" I asked turning to Toy bonnie.

She looked at me confused.

"No but we can feel discomfort." She responded.

"Ok good!" I responded pulling out my gun and firing one round into Toy freddy's leg sending him to the floor.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

"What? You walked into it!" I responded with a smirk.

Glancing over at the two smaller animatronics on the stage they froze in fear.

"Alright listen up. You have until this same time tomorrow to allow me to take you guys."

I started making direct eye contact with each of them.

"And if we dont?" Freddy snapped cutting me off.

"Then you wont be left here to rot away like this building was." I responded nonchalantly. "Its 5PM so exactly 24 hours from now I will be back for each of your guy's response." I added turning around walking toward the door with Toy bonnie.

"Wait!" This voice came from the stage.

Turning back around towards the stage I gave the two a questioning look.

"Yes?" I asked

"d-did YOU fix bonnie?" Toy chica asked.

I just gave a nod turning and walking out of the building into the parking with Toy bonnie. Hopping into my truck I sat there for a second before starting the engine.

"Thanks." I sighed

"For what?" Toy bonnie asked.

"Well had you not been there I dont know what would be happening right now." I responded.

Looking out my window i was met with Abby's concerned gaze. Giveing her a thumbs up I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

"I can see why you hate him now." I said feeling guilty about the new dent in Toy Bonnie's mask.

"Yeah he's a real piece of work for sure." She responded.

"Hopefully that bullet will make him think twice about his actions." I added.

Turning on some music, The rest of the ride home flew by. Hopping out of my truck I walked into my garage and sat down on the garage steps bonnie following suit.

"you wanna come with me to work tonight?" I asked.

I had been thinking about that question since this morning. Toy Bonnie seemed to be surprised by this question.

"Wouldn't I just distract you?" She asked.

"Maybe, but its better than you sitting here alone all night." I responded.

She seemed to think for a moment before she responded.

"S-sure why not." She said shyly.

**A/N: by the way all this is done on my phone not my computer so sorry if it looks odd lol.**


	10. pg:10

**A/N yeetus...Ok but seriously I feel bad for what I feel is lackluster writing on my part I cant really tell If people are into this story or not so I keep adding on to hopefully please the people who are enjoying it but I also feel like I'm forcing the story forward. anyways enough rambling from me here's page 10, and as usual I thank anyone and everyone who follows or reviews the story its greatly appreciated!**

It was a very awkward drive to freddy's and Toy Bonnie seemed to be getting nervous at the thought of meeting new animatronics.

"What if they dont like me?" She asked suddenly

"What makes you think they wont?" I asked.

"I dont know .. I'm just getting scared." She responded.

"Dont be. Im here for you." I said.

She seemed to let those words play back in her mind over and over...

Pulling into the parking lot I made sure I had all of the items I could possibly need for the night. Looking at Toy bonnie I could see the fear on her face as she looked at the entrance of the restaurant.

"You ready?" I asked.

She looked at me and gave an almost nonexistent nod. Giving her a reassuring smile I stepped out of the car.

"Stay here for a minute I'm gonna see if Dylan is still here. You can lock the car if you feel nervous or in danger." I said pointing to the lock button on the door.

"Ok thanks" she murmured .

Walking in my attention was instantly on the animatronics in the center of the room along with Dylan.

"Dallas your here!" Dylan said surprised

"yeah... what's going on?" I asked concerned.

"Well I was just talking to the animatronics, and well... the company has gone bankrupt." Dylan responded with a sigh.

"Wait what?!" I asked

"Yeah which means you've got to get them out of here... tonight." Dylan said motioning to the animatronics.

" ugh...I wish someone would have told me otherwise I wouldn't have brought Toy Bonnie with me!" I sighed.

"Wait you brought Toy bonnie with you?!" Dylan asked surprised.

"Yeah... now im gonna have to make two trips to my house."I sighed.

"Alright um I can only take three of you so who wants to go first?" I asked looking at the All of them. they looked at each other before bonnie, foxy, and chica, volunteered to go.

"Alright one more thing, there's another animatronic in my car right now that is super nervous about meeting you guys so just try to be nice." They all let my words sink in before speaking up.

"A-Are they mean at all?" Bonnie asked. I thought about her question.

"she's never been rude to me but thats probably because I fixed her." I responded "she seems really shy but I can't say for certain. As for the other Freddy. He's an asshole nothing like you." I said motioning to freddy.

"Alright everyone ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chica said immediately starting for the door.

"Ok then. Someone's eager to go." I mumbled.

Exiting the building I walked out into the parking lot with the original animatronics following. Making eye contact with Toy bonnie I gave her a smile trying to keep her fom being nervous but she almost instantly froze when seeing the three behind me. Walking around to the driver side I hopped in as the others piled into the back seat.

"Minor change of plans Bon we are all going back to my place!" I said throwing my truck into reverse.

Pulling out onto the road I took off towards the freeway but my attention was quickly diverted to the dash as the gas light came on.

"Fuck." I murmured.

Quickly looking around I saw a gas station a few hundred yards away. Pulling in I quickly pulled up to a pump and shut my car off. After making sure the pump was pumping gas I got back into the car. I had been so focused on getting the gas I hadn't realized I was shaking from stress.

"Are you alright you're shaking pretty badly" Bonnie asked.

Looking down at my hands I was surprised I didn't notice.

"Im fine." I responded reaching into the center console and pulling out my vape. Taking a hit I relaxed slowly exhaling letting the smoke settle by itself.

"Y-You smoke?" Toy Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yeah." I responded.

"I-Isn't that really bad for your health?" She asked.

"Kinda but what im doing right now is about one million times better than actually smoking, because I have no nicotine in this and its vapors not real smoke." I responded.

"Huh c-cool." Toy bonnie hummed.

"Yeah. Plus I only do this when I'm stressed." I added.

" you dont seem stressed right now." Foxy said.

"Thats because im really good at hiding it." I responded.

My attention was quickly drawn away from the conversation as the pump clicked signaling that the tank was full.

"One second" I said getting out of the car.

After putting the nozzle away and putting the gas cap back in I was about to hop back in only to be stopped buy a guy asking for money.

"Yo man you got any money I forgot my wallet at home and im about an hour away." He asked

"sorry dude I dont have any cash on me right now." I responded wanting to get back on the road asap.

"Alright then how about you give your keys." He responded pulling out a knife.

"Yeah thats a definite hell no from me buddy." I growled.

"I guess its your funeral" he responded as he swung catching the tip of the blade againts my cheek causing me to step back.

He stepped forward to try to stab me but I blocked it with my right hand snapping the blade in two in the process.

"The hell?!" He exclaimed as his only weapon was now useless.

Obviously angry about breaking his knife he threw a punch, but I dodge and returned said punch right into his face knocking him unconscious and probably breaking his nose.

Huffing heavily I walked into the gas station and told the clerk about what happened and gave him my number for the police when they showed.

Returning to my truck I hopped in still fuming from the fight.

"Some people I swear to god." I mumbled pulling out of the gas station.

"You okay? He got you pretty good in the face there." Chica asked.

"Im alright... Im just a little shaken up." I responded quietly.

"Bon could you grab some tissues from the glovebox there?" I asked pointing to the handle on the glovebox.

"Y-Yeah." she responded shyly.

Retrieving the tissues Toy bonnie gave them to me, hissing in pain I pressed the tissues to the cut on my face.

"Son of a bitch that is gonna hurt for a while." I murmured.

Getting on the freeway we drove for about 10 minutes before the silence started to bug me. Looking in my rearview mirror I could see the animatronics where fidgeting around to themselves obviously awkward with Toy bonnie here.

"You guys hold up ok after that bombshell I dropped this morning?" I asked breaking the silence. They all casted their eyes to the floor.

"We did alright." Bonnie responded.

"We're sorry if that helps at all." Chica blurted out.

"Why? I asked.

"Well he is your father im sure you're sad about it." She responded.

"Well yeah of course im sad about losing him, but I like to think he's in a better place. It may not be heaven but it might be better than this." I stated.

"Anyway why dont you guys introduce yourselves?" I asked motioning to the animatronics. By the time we had gotten to my house they had all warmed up to each other and where having a conversation about their favorite arcade games.

"Alrighty we're here. Bon can you show them around while I go back and grab the others? I asked.

"S-sure. Follow me guys" she responded shyly.

"Thank you!" I said before she closed the door.

Heading back the the restaurant I sighed "this is gonna be a really fucking long night."

**A/N: Another smaller chapter I know sorry but like I said in the beginning I feel like im forcing things along so i didnt want to push things too far here. also thanks to whoever read my other story "Five months at Freddie's "and followed it, you're awesome!**

**Another thing does anyone wanna be a proof reader for me? I write all of this on my phone and usually write late at night because its the only time I can write so mistakes are pretty prevalent. If so PM me.**


	11. pg:11 (update)

**A/N: so... y'all might be asking "yeetmstr where the fuck are the Updates?!" well you see the simple version is that i kinda fucked myself over and exhausted all my ideas for progressing the story... yeah... So i think what im gonna do is after chapter 3 of FMAF im gonna read through this story and figure out where the fuck i messed myself up because its frustrating the fuck outta me that i cant progress my own story. anyway sorry if you thought this would be a real chapter i hope to make it up to you soon 3 anyway lol i hope y'all have a good day/night.**


End file.
